I Love you? Um Surprise?
by Ceramic Monkey
Summary: That one kiss that starts it all. Oneshot
1. CHAPTER I: The Kiss I Never Expected

AN: Hello loves! I hope you enjoy the story, desu ne

WARNING: I don't own **anything** except my OC: (Gurori), this is all Masashi Kishimoto's, also FEMALE NARUTO! I call her Natsumi Naruto Uzumaki Namakazi, and there's one more surprise name added at the end! And Kakashi is 20 and Natsumi is 15, cuz I can do that. Got it, desu ne

"SCREAM", "Regular", ' _Thinking'_ , **Demon Speech** , _**Demon thoughts**_ , _Jutsu,_ _Flashback_

 **SORRY ABOUT ANY TYPOS!**

* * *

 **"** KAKASHI GAKI!" The Hokage shouted loud enough to shake the Tower, "Maa, Hokage-sama what is it I'm not that late, am I?" Kakashi said from the window sill not looking up from his Icha, Icha. Tusnade got up from her desk and walked over to Kakashi calmly, then before the masked nin could react she gripped his collar and held him 2 feet off the ground, dropping his book in surprise it closed as it hit the floor. "Oi! Hokage-sama my book!" Kakashi whined. "What?!," Tsunade looked down and gave Kakashi a 'Really-bitch-your-20-not-1' look, "Gaki, not right now because WHEN I SAY COME AT 3:00 pm I MEAN 3:00 pm, NOT 4:00 OR 5:00, GOT IT BRAT!" Tsunade said, her voice escalating with each word. Kakashi nodded making his silver hair flop over his eyes. "Good! Now Natsumi come on in!" She shouted after setting Kakashi down in a chair. Natsumi walked in her golden curls bouncing and fluttering behind her, orange and black ninja suit making her look bulkier than normal, and heeled ninja boots clacking on the floor. Kakashi looked up from straightening his clothes back out _'damn when did she get so hot... NONONONO SHE'S SENSEI'S KID CAN'T THINK LIKE THAT!'_ he thought before giving his closed eye smile to Natsumi, who said **AN: Read, Shouted** , "Kakashi-sensei waddur you doing here! She flashed a smile brighter than Gai or Lee's before furrowing her brows and frowning, "Wait I'm not supposed to talk to you!" "What are you tal- OHH! That... um, sorry Natsu-chan?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, _'He looks so cute when he does that..._ _WAIT NO! BAD MIND BAD BAD MIND!'_ Natsumi chastised herself internally "hmmp! Not accepted!" Natsumi turned her head away from Kakashi. "GAKIS what are you talking about?" Tsunade asked, making the two Ninja's turn towards her.

XxFLASHBACKxX

 _"Natsu-chan~" Kakashi sang out on Team 7's training field, 'hmmm, She's not here maybe she went home seeing as I was 2 hours late... NAH she'd never leave training no matter how late I was. I guess I'll go see if shes at her house.' Kakashi jumped onto the roof of a nearby building and hopped off in the direction of Natsumi's apartment._

 _With Natsumi-_

 _'Oh my Kami that shower feels soooooo good' Natsumi thought as she rubbed the shampoo through her gold hair, cleaning out any dirt from yesterday's mission. She rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and grabbed the Lavender Rose body-wash pouring it in a towel and scrubbing the pellet infused soap on her body making her look like a soapy poodle, finally 15 minutes later she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a burnt orange towel and a blue one to wrap her hair in. Shuffling to her room Natsumi dropped the towel from her body not seeing her Sensei perched on the tree outside with a rather large nosebleed, she bent over and picked it up, giving Kakashi a full view of her backside, then drying herself before walking over to her drawer to grab some pants, when she looked in her mirror and saw Kakashi with a nosebleed now staining the front of his shirt and mask, she screamed and ran into the bathroom not forgetting her clothes. The scream snapped Kakashi out of his daze making him realize what he just saw, shocked he lost his footing and fell from the tree. Natsumi rushed outside with red pants, a yellow top, the blue towel still wrapped around her hair, rainbow flipflops showing off her orange painted nails, and a neon pink fluffy robe. A murderous look on her face that somewhat reminded Kakashi of her mother; Kushina, not that Natsumi would know. Natsumi raised Kakashi off the ground and threw him in the air, before kicking him a good 30 feet back. 'Ouch..' was the last thing Kakashi remembered thinking before blacking out._

 _XxFLASHBACK ENDxX_

"yeah..." Kakashi mumbled before rubbing his head again. Tsunade looked between the two before laughing so hard tears came to her eyes, gasping she pointed at Kakashi and said "W-wow, K-k-kakashi she got you Go-good!" "WHAT! BAA-CHAN YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE BEATING HIM, DATTEBAYO!?" Natsumi gave Tsunade an exasperated look before smacking Kakashi herself "TEME-SENSEI!" She shouted shaking her fist at the frozen man. Kakashi touched his cheek where Natsumi had slapped him and turned to look at her, not minding the practically dying of laughter Hokage. As he turned Natsumi saw a evil glint in his onyx eye clashing into her furious cerulean blues, he stood up and before Natsumi knew it her lips were pressed to his UNMASKED ones! Tsunade stopped laughing when she saw HER GODSON KAKASHI KISSING HER BABY NATSUMI! Surprise eched on her features Natsumi froze, before giving in and kissing Kakashi back, she felt him nip her lower lip gently and gasped into the kiss allowing Kakashi's tounge to fight hers for dominance, a battle which Kakashi won, the kiss soon became a full blow make out session, both Ninja having forgotten about the Hokage, who's face was blank, her mind not understanding what was happening. Kakashi broke the kiss and Natsumi looked up at him before he dipped his head and placed soft butterfly kisses on her neck, making Natsumi moan and grip his silver locks, he kissed her jawline and neck till he found her sweet spot and bit down on it. Natsumi hissed in approval before crying out in pain as a black marking appeared where Kakashi bit her, Kakashi now licking and kissing the bite tenderly. The cry made Tsunade snap out of her confusion and clear her throat to stop the make out session. "AHHHHHMMM?!" She grunted, Kakashi stopped realizing what had happened in front of the HOKAGE! A embarrassed blush was strewn across his now uncovered face and his mouth dropped slightly, then Natsumi followed the embarrassed Copy-nin, quiet, and hard pants and a out-of-breath blush was covering her face before a new, brighter blush covered that one. "OH MY KAMI! KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Natsumi yelled mouth agape. "Careful now guys, you might catch flies." Tsunade said smirking. Natsumi slapped a hand across her mouth and turned to Kakashi and buried her face into his chest, his strong arms awkwardly wrapped around her waist, the shock of making out with his student, sensei's kid, and well.. NATSUMI replaced with the shock of her actually hugging.. ok touching him after that. "AHHH!" Natsumi shouted grabbing her neck where Kakashi had bit her. "It hurts Baa-chan.." she turned so that she was still being held by Kakashi, just from behind. and looked at Tsunade with tears in her deep cerulean blue pools. **"your marked kit"** a deep voice popped into Natsumi's head _'Wh-what does that mean Kura-sama?'_ **"It means that you are his and he is yours and guess what mating season is coming up for foxes and wolves."** Kurama spoke again _'WHAT! WAIT WERE MARRIED OR SOME SHIZ LIKE THAT!?'_ **"In the animal and demon worlds you are but not leagally in the human world"** The fox's deep voice resonated throughout Natsumi, making her shudder. "Kakashi?" Natsumi asked "Yes, Natsu-chan?" "Kurama said were married" She stated bluntly, before she felt his arms slip away and heared a rather large THUMP behind her.

* * *

AN: SO HOW'D I DO? GOOD,GREAT OR THE BEST, desu ne? anyway No there will not be any lemons at all only kisses like the one above and maybe touchy feely, desu ne next chapter later today or tomorrow. :) desu ne

JA NE!


	2. Authors Note: Desu ne

**OK guys so sorry but my muse has left and moved on to another story :( So this will be a Oneshot that you can take and add on to as long as you credit me!**

 **Thank you to the 13 people who followed and made my story a favorite! :3**

 **R &R please!**

 **~ desu ne, F.I.G**


End file.
